


Tonight i wanna cry

by rosalina2124



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Neil gets appendicitis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???Alone in this house again tonightI got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wineThere's pictures of you and I on the walls around meThe way that it was and could have been surrounds meI'll never get over you walkin' awayI've never been the kind to ever let my feelings showAnd I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-controlBut I'm just drunk enough to let go of my painTo hell with my pride, let it fall like rainFrom my eyesTonight I want to cryWould it help if I turned a sad song on"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're goneOr maybe unfold some old yellow lost love lettersIt's gonna hurt bad before it gets betterBut I'll never get over you by hidin' this way





	Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand squeezing my shoulder causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Claire and I try to relax. I’m about in the last position I want to be in tonight,in an exam room,getting poked and prodded,but I know I need to be. I about passed out on her out there,from the pain,which isn’t good. I woke up with what I thought was a upset stomach this morning,I just brushed it off,took some medicine and went about my day. I was doing alright,we’ve been busy today,but it just hit hard a little bit ago. I was at the nurses station,talking to a nurse about a paitent,the last thing I remember is the pain getting intense,feeling dizzy,hearing them ask if I was alright,then it’s blank. The next thing I remember is waking up on a gurney and they were getting me in here.

“Easy Neil,we got you alright,just try to relax,can you tell me what hurts”she says softly as she starts to cut my shirt off. I know why she has to do it,to have easier access to hook me up to monitors,get a better idea of what’s going on with me. “My stomach,I woke up with an upset stomach this morning,but I thought I was fine,it’s only gotten worse in the last hour or so”I say wincing,this sucks big time. “OK,I want to get you hooked up to the monitors alright,then I’ll feel your stomach,see what’s going on”she says gently as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let her hook me up to the heart monitor,then she puts the puloximeter on my finger. Then it’s time for her to feel my stomach,the unpleasent part. I let her do it,I do alright until she hits my lower right side,when she lets go it really hurts. Defintiley appendicitis,well shit,that’s not good,that means surgery,and that means being down for awhile. At least I’ll have Jess to help take care of me,that’s if she doesn’t kill me first,for lying about it being just an upset stomach to her this morning.

“It’s definitley looking like appendicitis,I want to get you a ultrasound,confirm it,then I want to get you down to surgery if need be”she says gently,sensing I’m nervous. It’s different being in the position of the paitent,I don’t have any control now,I just have to trust her,trust she’ll make the right descions by me. “OK,we need to let Jess know what’s going on”I say wincing as I hear the monitor go haywire,my heart rate is up from the pain. “I already have one of the nurses on it,she should be back with her soon,just breathe”she says as I do so and the beeping stops,for the moment and I shift to my side. I try to relax,in the quiet,the only noise being the monitor,which she watches. Before I know it one of the nurses is back with the ultrasound,it’s time to do it. I let them shift me to my back,which hurts like hell,but I somehow make it through,and it goes back to a dull ache.

I let her move my shirt up,then she spreads the cool gel on my lower abdomen,then she uses the wand,and it produces an image of my insides. I look at the screen and I can more or less read it,it’s definitley appendicitis. “It looks like you do have appendicits,we’ll need to get you down to surgery,we’ll take good care of you”she says as I see her motion for the nurse,and she tells her to call down to the OR,to get me in asap. At this point she leaves,and not very long after the door opens again,and it’s Jess. She comes over to me,kissing me on the cheek,then placing a cool hand on my cheek checking for fever. “Oh babe,the nurse told me what’s going on Neil,how are you holding up”she says soflty carding a hand through my hair. She’s frazzled,and scared,I would be too if the positions were reversed,to get news like that,isn’t easy. “I’ll be alright Jess,it’s appendicitis,they’re working on getting me down to surgery”I say wincing. “Shh,take a breath sweetheart,can’t they give you anything for the pain”she asks looking at the monitor.

“Not until after surgery,it’s p-policy”I say as I move to my side,shivering,some of that is from the fever,but the other part of it is because of the pain,because of how intense it is. I know it’s normal,but it’s scary when it’s me,it’s different somehow. I let her pull the blanket over me,accepting the small comfort,then she sits beside me. I find myself resting against her,seeking comfort,which I more than need right now. “Try to get some rest babe,I’ll be right here,I’ll wake you when it’s time”she says softly rubbing my back. Before I know it I’m out like a light last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this.


End file.
